


Art

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Komaru comes home from a long day at work only to deal with her semi-dysfunctional family.





	Art

          Komaru stretched. A long day of lesson planning for the new Hopes Peak Elementary was done, but she was glad to go home to her family. She opened the door fully ready to fend off a serial killer if needed. Lucky for her it seemed that Genocider wasn’t in control at the moment. That or the serial killer was busy fussing over their daughter.

          Saiko Kira Fukawa, ‘Kira’ for short. Her adorable girl. She always wore a lop-sided cut in her brown hair, the right side longer than the left. Kira was shy like Toko, always hiding behind one of her mothers.

          “I’m home!” Komaru shouted. Toko poked her head out a door. “Hey, Toki~ Where’s Kira?”

          “In her room. Drawing manga… She’s so mean to her Mom!”

          “What do you mean?” Komaru walked up the stairs to Kira’s room. Sure enough the young girl was sitting at her desk drawing. She certainly had Toko’s talent for writing but Komaru’s love for manga. “Hey, Kira, what’s going on.” Kira glanced behind her, round glasses glowing.

          “I don’t get why Mom hates my drawings.” Kira mumbled. Komaru stood next to her and sighed. Kira loved horror and mystery novels and would draw them as manga. It’s one of the reasons she was such great friends with her cousin and why she loved her Aunt Kyoko so much. However, this led to Toko and Kira fighting often.

          “She has issues with blood. They’ve gotten better but seeing stuff like this doesn’t help her much.” Komaru explained. “Mom’s been through a lot. So Death and blood set her on edge.”

          “Yeah right.” Kira mumbled. “What’s the worse she’s gone through, a papercut?”

          “No, you know Genocider.”

          “She likes my art!”

          “I know she probably does.” Komaru ruffled Kira’s hair. “I know its hard to hide what you like.”

          “You don’t hide that you like Mom.”

          “Liking someone is different that liking something.” Komaru pulled a folder out. “Why don’t we organize some folders so you can keep track of your story’s and so Mom doesn’t accidentally see them.”

          “Ok.”  
          “That’s my girl!” Toko watched from the doorway nervously.

          “Your story’s and art are getting better.” Toko shouted. Komaru smiled. At least Toko was trying.


End file.
